17th century
The 17th century was defined by the calendar of Earth as occurring from the year 1601 through the year 1700. Events * Guinan's father is born. ( ) * Flint meets the Earth astronomer Galileo Galilei. ( ) During his lifetime, Galileo proves that the Earth is not the center of the universe. As a result, religious authorities make him renounce his support for those claims on the premise of a death sentence for disobedience. ( ) * The Marlonian occurs. This is when the Marlonian cookware found by Jean-Luc Picard originated. ( ) * In the mid to late 17th century, it would be the last time until 2375 that the Book of the Kosst Amojan, an ancient tome considered highly dangerous, would be removed from the Bajoran Central Archives. ( ) ;1623: Posthumous publication of the First Folio by William Shakespeare on Earth. ( ) ;1632: Spinoza is born on Earth. ( ) ;1647: A man named Ronin is born in Glasgow, on Earth. He becomes infused with an anaphasic lifeform, effectively granting him eternal youth. ( ) ;1663: The Lucasian Chair of Mathematics is created at Cambridge University. ( ) ;1665: Human mathematician Pierre de Fermat dies, leaving behind a note claiming to have discovered "remarkable proof" for what becomes known as Fermat's last theorem. ( ; ) ;1666: Human scientist Isaac Newton devises three laws of motion that form the basis of Earth's understanding of physics and the universe. Newton's epiphany comes when a member of the Q Continuum, later named Quinn, jostles the apple tree that Newton is sitting under, causing an apple to fall on Newton's head. ( ) ;1677: Spinoza dies on Earth. ( ) ;1680: The Spanish serve as the overlords of several American Indian tribes in the region later known as New Mexico. These Indian pueblos rise up against the Spanish and drive them out of the region, in what was known as the Pueblo Revolt. ( ) ;1690: The Spanish return and brutally reconquer the area they were driven out from in 1680 by American Indians, killing several hundred of them and maiming several thousand more. Javier Maribona-Picard, an ancestor of Jean-Luc Picard, is one of the Spanish soldiers in this campaign. ( ) ;1691: The inhabitants of Megas-Tu are forced to leave their homes in Salem, Massachusetts, on Earth, following the Salem witch trials. ( ) dated this event to 1692.}} Appendices Background information The following events are from the fourth edition of the (Vol. 1, pp. 180, 269, 324, and Vol. 2, pp. 43, 50, 80, 269, 380): * Unspecified - "Danny Boy" is composed. * 1601 - Pierre de Fermat is born. * 1608 - John Milton is born. * 1611 - William Shakespeare writes . * 1616 - William Shakespeare dies. * 1622 - Molière is born. * 1642 - Isaac Newton is born. * 1673 - Molière dies. * 1674 - John Milton dies. * 1685 - Georg Friedrich Händel is born. External links * * de:17. Jahrhundert fr:17ème siècle it:XVII secolo nl:17e eeuw pl:XVII wiek